


4 Drabbles - N. Gin x Coco (Spanish/Español)

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/157990659535/4-drabbles-n-gin-x-coco-spanishespañol





	4 Drabbles - N. Gin x Coco (Spanish/Español)

“¡Hola Crash! ¿No crees que N. Gin es lindo? Me gusta la forma en la que anda como si fuera un pato.” Coco recuerda bien cuando le dijo eso en una ocasión a su hermano pero ninguno de los dos se lo tomo en serio, en especial Crash, que solo rio un poco imaginándose a N. Gin transformado en un pato. Así que cuando sin querer hoy Coco le dijo a Crash que ya se imaginaba a N. Gin andar sobre el mar como todo un pirata Crash solo rio, imaginándose a N. Gin como pato sobre un barco pirata.

****************************************************************************************************

Hoy es una mañana bastante común por la excepción de que hoy la novia de Crash vendría de visita y toda la familia Bandicoot está trabajando arduamente en la cocina. “Eh Crash, el ponche ya está listo, ¿Podrías ponerlo en la mesa?” dijo Crunch mientras probaba por última vez la sopa antes de tapar totalmente la olla. “Yo lo pongo” dijo Coco rápidamente y Crash le agradeció eufóricamente. Coco se sentía feliz por su hermano, Tawna es una chica bonita y buena con él. No puede evitar pensar si ella pudiese algún día ella hacer lo mismo por N. Gin.

**************************************************************************************************** 

Crash mira con curiosidad a Coco quien escribe rápidamente en su portátil, en ocasiones se pregunta así mismo cómo es que Coco puede hacer muchas cosas sin gran esfuerzo.  
“Coco parece bastante ocupada, tal vez podrías ir a ejercitarte con Crunch” le dice Aku Aku y Crash alegremente asiente y se va, pero no era la única que lo hacía.  
”¡N. GIN DATE PRISA QUE NO TENGO TODO TU TIEMPO!” grita el Dr. Neo Cortex bastante enfadado con los planos del siguiente plan malvado. N. Gin estaba más que cansado, pero chatear con Coco mientras trabaja siempre vale la pena.

**************************************************************************************************** 

N. Gin no podía sentirse más dichoso en este momento. Aun así teme que en cualquier instante todo podría acabar para ellos, le preocupa lo que sucedería a futuro si los demás se enterasen. “N. Gin” le llama una dulce voz acompañada de una tierna sonrisa. ¿Cuántas veces esa mirada no lo ha salvado de enloquecer más de lo que ya está? Ella apoya su mano sobre la de él y le da un apretón y él la corresponde. Ella sabe muy bien como tranquilizarlo.  
“Gracias Coco” dice él mientras juntos miran el hermoso panorama que hay delante de ellos.


End file.
